S & M
by Istri Icoh
Summary: Apa itu "S & M"? "Susu strawberry" dan "mayonnaise"-kah? Tentu saja bukan! [AU]


" _Di Jepang, terdapat dua kota yang unik. Dua kota itu bernama Kota S dan Kota M. Era kini, Jepang memiliki alat canggih yang mampu mendeteksi pikiran manusia. Orang-orang yang memiliki sisi masokis dan sadis melebihi rata-rata akan terdeteksi alat tersebut dan ditempatkan, baik di Kota S maupun Kota M. Namun sampai detik ini, belum ada satu pun berita yang memberikan informasi di mana Kota S dan M tersebut. Apakah dua kota tersebut memiliki alias ataukah pejabat dan pembaca berita pun termasuk penghuni kota unik itu sehingga memilih bungkam? Entahlah."_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hero © JAM Project

Dear Answer © TRUE

Nirvana © Tia

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU/OoC

SasuHina

 **S & M**

"Itu hanya mitos, bukan? Kota S dan Kota M itu tidak benar-benar ada," tanggap Naruto ketika mendengar informasi yang baru dia dengar dari Shikamaru.

Jam istirahat digunakan empat pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, dan Uchiha Sasuke untuk berbincang di dekat jendela di dalam kelas mereka. Keempatnya merupakan teman dekat semenjak berada di kelas yang sama untuk tahun kedua mereka.

Sasuke memilih tidak ambil pusing dengan topik pembicaraan tiga orang lainnya. sang pemuda tengah mendengarkan musik, menyumpal lubang telinga dengan sepasang _headset_. Naruto tampak sibuk berkomentar berapi-api. Pemuda berambut pirang tampaknya tengah menimpali cerita Shikamaru dengan bumbu cerita dewasa. Ya, bagaimanapun juga, sadistis dan masokis merupakan dua kata yang ada di tataran dewasa dan jika menyeret dua kata itu, kata-kata lain yang berada dalam level yang sama akan mengikuti.

Dering yang menandakan jam istirahat telah usai berbunyi nyaring. Pembicaraan mau tak mau harus dihentikan. Ketiga pemuda itu ditambah Sasuke yang mencabut headset dari telinganya mulai berjalan memasuki kelas.

Perhatian Sasuke yang baru saja duduk di bangku teralih setelah mendengar suara beberapa gadis yang memasuki kelas. Mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Karin, Haruno Sakura, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke tidak bisa berpaling pada gadis berambut _indigo_ yang masuk ke kelas paling akhir di antara tiga temannya. Hinata adalah gadis yang paling tenang dan cenderung pemalu. Dia mudah sekali panik dan bicara terbata-bata. Namun, di situlah sisi menarik dari sang Hyuuga. Mereka berdua sekelas semenjak kelas satu dan hanya bertegur-sapa beberapa kali saja, itu pun sebatas urusan sekolah (tugas dan piket kelas). Selebihnya, Sasuke dan Hinata sangat sukar bertukar kata. Sasuke yang pendiam dan terlalu enggan untuk memulai percakapan disandingkan dengan Hinata yang juga pendiam merupakan sepasang manusia yang paling hening di sana.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan ke belakang sekolah. Dua tangannya berdiam di dalam saku. Sang pemuda berniat bolos dari pelajaran berikutnya, mendengarkan ucapan Guru Gai yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan pelajaran hanya buang-buang waktu dan Sasuke bukan satu-satunya yang berpikir seperti itu.

Suara nyanyian menghentikan langkah pemuda berambut hitam. Suara nyanyian yang amat merdu ini dikenalnya dengan baik, alasan mengapa setiap hari Rabu sang pemuda rela duduk di depan ruang musik. Ketika berjalan semakin dekat dengan halaman belakang, Sasuke melihat sosok yang sudah diduganya. Hinata ada di sana, tengah bersenandung ria sembari menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama. Lantunan " _Dear Answer_ " dari TRUE semakin jelas terdengar. Namun, lantunan itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Dua pasang mata mereka bertemu dan Hinata tak cukup berani untuk melanjutkan nyanyian saat mengetahui ada orang lain di sana.

Sasuke tidak tersenyum. Dia tidak menyapa sang Hyuuga. Jemarinya merogoh _headset_ dari saku dan memasangnya di telinga.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan nyanyianmu. Aku tidak mendengarkannya." Tentu saja ucapan Sasuke seratus persen bohong. Dia sama sekali tidak memutar musik apa pun di ponsel dan berharap Hinata termakan kebohongan yang dia buat. Mendapati Hinata yang masih diam, Sasuke tahu harapannya tidak terkabul. Dia menghela napas dan melepas _headset_ tersebut, memasukan kembali benda berwarna putih ke dalam saku.

"Jam istirahat sudah berakhir. Kau mau membolos pelajaran Guru Gai?"Tanya sang Uchiha. Hinata bukan tipikal gadis yang bisa membolos, jadi merupakan pemandangan langka melihatnya ada di luar saat jam pelajaran.

Telengan dari Hinata membuktikan perkiraan Sasuke. "Aku sudah meletakkan surat dispensasi. Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke ruang musik untuk mempersiapkan diri. Ada kontes vokal solo yang kuikuti."

"Kau akan membawakan lagu yang tadi?"

Kali ini, tanpa sadar jarak mereka berdua semakin dekat. Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Hinata, menyisakan sedikit ruang yang tersisa di antara mereka. Bangku halaman belakang sekolah terlalu panjang untuk memberikan Sasuke alasan bisa duduk berdampingan dalam jarak yang lebih dekat lagi.

Ekspresi Hinata terlihat sendu. "Entahlah. Aku belum menemukan lagu yang ingin kubawakan untuk kontes nanti. Aku bingung sekali."

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai mengetukkan beberapa jemarinya di layar sentuh, mencari sesuatu di dalam benda berbentuk kotak.

"Aku punya beberapa lagu yang bisa kurekomendasikan. Mau coba mendengarkan?" Sasuke menawarkan diri, tidak berharap terlalu tinggi. Hinata mungkin saja menolak tawaran darinya.

Saat Hyuuga Hinata justru merespon tawaran itu dengan pertanyaan balik, "Bolehkah?"

Sasuke tahu harapannya yang satu ini terkabul. Hinata tidak meraih sepasang headset tersebut, tetapi hanya salah satu. Gadis bermata _lavender_ membiarkan _headset_ yang satunya tergantung begitu saja, memberikan peluang bagi Sasuke untuk turut memasangnya di telinga. Muda-mudi itu mendengarkan musik berdua melalui satu _headset_ yang sama. Sesekali ada tawa di antara mereka ketika Sasuke menekan tombol pemutar pada lagu yang meledak-ledak seperti "Hero" milik JAM Project. Mereka berdua lalu memejamkan mata ketika lagu "Nirvana" dari Tia memenuhi rongga telinga. Hinata membuka mata begitupun Sasuke.

"Kurasa, aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini." Air muka Hinata terlihat lebih cerah. Wajahnya tampak berseri.

"Ya, ini lagu yang indah."

Hinata berterima kasih dan melepaskan _headset_ tersebut seraya pamit untuk memulai latihan.

"Merdu sekali," puji Sasuke.

Sang pemuda kini tengah bersandar di dinding luar ruang musik, tepat di sisi jendela. Hinata ada di dalam sana, menyanyikan lagu yang dipilihnya. Lagu tersebut tidak memberikan nuansa sedih. Sebaliknya, lagu tersebut terdengar manis di telinga dan Sasuke percaya Hinata bisa memenangkan kontes dengan membawakan lagu tersebut.

* * *

Mendapat undangan spesial untuk dapat hadir dalam kontes musik yang diikuti Hinata seperti mimpi. Mimpi realistis yang membuat Sasuke rela menghabiskan hari liburnya untuk pergi ke luar dan duduk di antara jejalan penonton lain. Setelah menanti beberapa jam, giliran Hinata akhirnya tiba. Hinata melangkah menuju panggung dengan anggun. Gaun _cocktail_ berwarna koral terang melapisi tubuh sang gadis. Bagian lengan yang menggunakan model gelembung membuat penampilan Hinata semakin manis.

Saat Hinata membuka mulut dan mulai memperdengarkan suaranya, seluruh penonton tediam takjub. Sasuke tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar. Hinata pasti menang, pikirnya.

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata kini berjalan beriringan, tentunya dengan Hinata yang telah berganti pakaian kasual. Di tangan sang gadis, didekap beberapa buket bunga. Sasuke menerima permintaan Hinata untuk memegang piala kemenangan sang gadis. Entah karena terlampau senang atau apa, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa setelah dinyatakan menang, dirinya yang bertemu dengan Sasuke sontak hendak memberikan Sasuke sebuah pelukan. Pelukan tersebut akhirnya batal setelah guru yang menemani Hinata berdehem. Bayangan sesaat lalu membuat Sasuke harus berusaha ekstra menetralkan warna wajahnya yang tak mau diatur dan selalu ingin memuncukan semburat merah.

Mereka berdua sempat bertandang ke sebuah kafe dan menikmati panganan di sana, minus Sasuke yang memilih untuk sekadar menyesap secangkir kopi karena mengaku tidak menyukai makanan manis. Selagi menyantap kuenya dalam tenang, Hinata mendengar percakapan beberapa orang tentang Kota S dan Kota M. Beberapa temannya juga membicarakan hal serupa. Ketika kembali memandang pemuda yang duduk di depannya, Hinata tahu Sasuke juga mendengarkan seksama percakapan tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang memikirkan obrolan temanku tentang Kota S dan Kota M."

Hinata meletakkan garpu di piring dan mengaduk-aduk cangkir tehnya. "Teman-temanku juga membicarakannya. Sasuke-kun, apa kaupercaya bahwa Kota S dan Kota M itu ada?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah."

Merasa bahwa respon Uchiha memperlihatkan ketidaktertarikan pada topik tersebut, Hinata memutuskan diam.

Perjalanan pulang itu terasa lambat. Namun, di sisi lain juga terasa sangat cepat. Keduanya hanya terdiam, sesekali membicarakan objek yang mereka temui seperti kucing jalanan, bunga yang mekar, atau langit yang terlihat cerah di musim semi ini. sampai akhirnya, mereka berdua harus berpisah di stasiun karena menaiki kereta yang berbeda.

* * *

…'Kota S dan Kota M, ya.' Sasuke memikirkan dua kota itu sembari terus berjalan. Setelah melihat sebuah tiang besar di depan, Sasuke mendongak. Tiang tersebut adalah plang yang menunjukkan nama kota yang dia huni. Huruf "M" tercetak tebal di sana, dilanjutkan dengan huruf lain yang terlihat jauh lebih kecil dibanding huruf awal.

'Itu adalah kotaku.'

Uchiha Sasuke, tujuh belas tahun, enggan mengakui bahwa dia tinggal di Kota M, kota bagi para masokis. Salahkan ayah dan ibunya yang terdeteksi alat S dan M Jepang yang membuatnya diduga mewarisi gen M orangtuanya. Penjelasan tidak masuk diakal yang mengantarkan sang pemuda menjadi penduduk kota ini.

Sepanjang jalan, Sasuke harus menulikan telinga dari suara jeritan yang terdengar di setiap rumah. Itulah alasan kenapa dia selalu membawa headset ke mana pun dia pergi.

'Kenapa baterai ponselku harus habis di saat seperti ini?' Keluh sang pemuda.

* * *

Menjadi lebih dekat semenjak peristiwa di halaman belakang sekolah membuat Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta pada sang gadis. Tentu saja pernyataan cinta a la Sasuke bukanlah pernyataan romantis seperti yang ada di drama. Dia tidak pernah menonton drama, tidak ada referensi untuk hal-hal gulali seperti itu. Uchiha muda merencanakan pernyataan cinta secara sederhana, hanya meminta Hinata untuk berada di kelas saat jam pulang nanti.

Ketika seluruh murid telah pulang dan Hinata masih duduk di bangku, Sasuke lantas beranjak dari bangkunya sendiri. Sinar mentari tampak berwarna jingga kala itu, sebagian sinar mentari terpantul di ruang kelas. Pemandangan yang hangat. Suara derit bangku yang terdengar membuat Hinata menutup buku yang dia baca dan menoleh pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri di sisi meja yang ada di belakang Hinata. Sang gadis sontak ikut beranjak dan kini berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda bermata oniks.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu."

Pernyataan yang sederhana tanpa basa-basi merupakan cara Sasuke menyampaikan isi hatinya. Dia tidak memerlukan kalimat gombal untuk menarik hati Hinata.

Senyuman hangat dari Hinata seperti tiupan angin yang menyapu habis keraguan Sasuke akan penolakan yang mungkin dia terima. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah dan semakin merah berkat lembayung senja.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun." Hinata merunduk, kedua tangannya merapat seperti sedang berdoa.

Sasuke merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Namun, sang pemuda merasa canggung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini? Bermaksud memeluk Hinata, Sasuke justru mendapat tendangan di perut yang membuatnya terjerembab ke belakang.

"Hinata?" Ringis Sasuke.

Sang gadis merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun."

Suara cambuk terdengar menghantam bangku kelas. Suasana yang sebelumnya terasa romantis berubah menakutkan. Sasuke bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Entah bagaimana, dia merasakan marabahaya menantinya. Hinata yang beberapa detik lalu masih terlihat hangat kini memiliki ekspresi yang jauh dari kata "hangat". Dia melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan singa menatap mangsanya dan Sasuke-lah yang berada di posisi "si mangsa". Nyali Sasuke ciut seketika saat melihat _lavender_ yang biasanya teduh kini berkilat.

"Sasuke-kun~!" Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan nada manja. Namun, wajahnya terlihat kontradiksi dengan nada bicaranya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Aku memiliki sebuah rahasia. Aku, Hyuuga Hinata, adalah penghuni dari salah satu kota unik di Jepang. Aku … adalah penghuni Kota S."

Ketakutan yang sebelumnya melahap nyali Sasuke semakin membara. Kali ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke sampai beringsut mundur secara teratur. Ini gawat, apalagi baginya yang memiliki darah masokis. Sasuke merasakan _dilemma_. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin melarikan, sedangkan sebagiannya ingin menetap di sini.

Uchiha menelan ludah. Hinata menginjak bagian bawah seragam yang dia kenakan sehingga sang pemuda tidak bisa kabur. Selanjutnya, suara teriakan dari Sasuke-lah yang memenuhi ruang kelas tersebut.

Kisah dari seorang sadistis dan masokis baru saja dimulai.

 **Fin?**

* * *

— **Cinereo Cioccolato.**


End file.
